batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Beyond (Rangerkid51)
Batman Beyond is a 2017 superhero film directed by Martin Campbell. It is the first installment of Campbell's planned trilogy based on Batman Beyond. It is set in the same continuity as the Nolanverse. Liam Hemsworth stars as Terry McGinnis, with Christopher Plummer, Robert Patrick, Mariska Hargitay, Lin Yefei, Zoë Kravitz, Jonah Bobo, Sam Witwer, Eric Bana, Terry Crews, Clarke Duke, Hayden Panettiere, Taylor Momsen, Tim Blake Nelson, Jesse Plumons, Louis Gossett, Jr., Joan Allen, and Kiefer Sutherland in the cast as well. Plot Cast *'Liam Hemsworth' as Terry McGinnis - A student at Gotham High School who, after his father is murdered by agents of Derek Powers, takes up the mantle of the Batman and becomes the costumed protector of Neo-Gotham. *'Christopher Plummer' as Bruce Wayne - An elderly billionaire who served as the original Batman, Wayne has mostly dissappeared from public life after Derek Powers purchased most of his shares, and has since taken over most of Wayne's responsibilities as president/owner of Wayne & Powers, Inc, only keeping Wayne as a "senior advisor". Wayne hires Terry McGinnis as his personal assistant as an excuse to train McGinnis to become the new Batman. *'Robert Patrick' as Derek Powers / Blight - A corrupt businessman who used political maneuvering to gain complete corporate control over Wayne & Powers, Inc. He is secretly conspiring with the terrorist organization KOBRA, creating and selling weapons to them in order to help them start World War III. After he is exposed to an experimental nerve gas and his body is subjugated to extreme radiation to save his life, he is mutated and his body becomes radioactive and translucent. He loses his sanity and renames himself Blight. *'Mariska Hargitay' as Mary McGinnis - Terry's mother who has just separated from Terry's father, whom Terry goes to live with after his father is murdered. *'Lin Yefei' as Dana Tan - Terry's girlfriend. Their relationship becomes strained as Terry vanishes abruptly more upon becoming Bruce Wayne's assistant and Batman, but when Terry discloses his secret to her, they become even closer. *'Zoë Kravitz' as Maxine "Max" Gibson - A good friend of Terry McGinnis and an intelligent hacker and computer genius who discovers Terry's dual identity as Batman. She later becomes an info broker for him, similar to Barbara Gordon's identity as Oracle in the Batman comics. *'Jonah Bobo' as Matt McGinnis - Terry's younger brother. He discovers Terry's dual identity as Batman before his mother does, and keeps it a secret until the end of the film. *'Sam Witwer' as Paxton Powers - The son of Derek Powers who graduated from Gotham High several years before and is currently serving as his father's secretary. Paxton resents his father after suffering years of abuse from him, and when he learns about his father's association with KOBRA, he poisons his father (while he is still recovering from the nerve gas) and has his body dumped into the Gotham Bay. However, when he realizes that the poison helped further his transformation into Blight, he is racked with guilt and attempts to commit suicide, of which Batman talks him out of. This version of Paxton is much more of a tragic anti-hero than in the cartoons and comics. *'Terry Crews' as Tyrone Fixton / Mr. Fixx - Derek Powers' strong-armed enforcer who murdered Terry's father, Dr. McGinnis, on Powers' orders. He also commits crimes on Powers' orders and incriminates Batman as the culprit in order to defame the new Caped Crusader. *'Eric Bana' as Walter "Walt" Shreeve / Shriek - A sound engineer employed to Wayne & Powers, Inc. Derek Powers convinces him to turn to a life of crime and hires him to eliminate both Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis. Calling himself Shriek, he uses a special suit to manipulate sound with destructive results. *'Clarke Duke' as Howard "Howie" Groote - A close friend and classmate of Terry McGinnis who is known for being socially inept, but also for being really smart and into robotics. He later learns Terry's secret and becomes an assistant of sorts to Max. *'Hayden Panettiere' as Bobbi "Blade" Summer - Another classmate of Terry's who occasionally hangs out with Terry and his friends and often flirt with Terry, much to the chagrin of Dana. She never has a steady boyfriend, and occasionally goes out with different boys. *'Taylor Momsen' as Chelsea Cunningham - A popular girl from a rich family who is Dana's best friend. Though she is nice to Dana and Terry (and occasionally Howard), she has a somewhat disregard for the rules (possibly due to her strained relationship with her domineering father) and has a criminal histoy, and has links to the Jokerz. *'Tim Blake Nelson' as Jacob Feely - A reformed criminal and part-time inventor who works in Wayne & Powers' Applied Science division, Terry hires him to become his armorer. *'Jesse Plumons' as Nelson Nash - A bully/jock at Gotham High School who frequently targeted Terry, Nelson later matures after Terry saves him from a run-in with the Jokerz. *'Wil Wheaton' as J-Man / Jay Coulson - The leader of the Jokerz street gang, Coulson is a sadistic thug. Like his namesake, the Joker himself, he is know to take sadistic pleasure in playing "jokes" on random bystanders, and is occasionally known to play for higher stakes. *'Louis Gossett, Jr.' as Sam Young - The district attorney of Neo-Gotham who is also the husband of Commissioner Gordon. He is apparently aware of Bruce Wayne's identity as the former Batman and deeply respects the new Batman. *'Joan Allen' as Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon - The former Batgirl, Gordon has since become Commissioner of the GCPD, following in her father Jim's footsteps. She still maintains a friendship with Bruce Wayne and develops a working relationship with the new Batman, similar to the relationship between her father and the original Batman. *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Dr. Warren McGinnis - Terry's father, and an employee at Wayne & Powers who works in the Research & Development department as a researcher for a top-secret project known as "GEHENNA". When he learns what this is, he is murdered by Mr. Fixx on Derek Powers' orders. This pushes his son to become the new Batman. Reception Category:Rangerkid51 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Martin Campbell Batman Beyond trilogy Category:Under Construction